


The Curious Incident of the Doggerel in the Nighttime

by Vulgarweed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: #221BeMine, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: The #221BeMine hashtag on Twitter inspired Sherlock Holmes-inspired quatrains. Once I got started I couldn't stop. Eight four-line poems in varying levels of silliness (but all of them have some.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Curious Incident of the Doggerel in the Nighttime

1\. Roses are red  
Violet's hair was chestnut  
Try to lie to Sherlock Holmes?  
Really you bestnot

2\. Fishes love water  
Witches love pentacles  
The Lion's Mane nearly  
Got Holmes in its tentacles

3\. Some boxes have diseased needles  
Some have severed ears  
Valentines' gifts at 221B  
Cause justifiable fears

4\. Into lawbreakers' hearts  
Sherlock Holmes' name strikes fright  
Though he'll let you go free  
If he thinks you were right

5\. Tigers have stripes  
And leopards have spots on  
It's a natural law  
like Holmes has his Watson

6\. Between hate and love  
The line's thin, it is true  
Moriarty to Holmes:  
"I'm Reichenbach falling for you."

7\. A lifelong predeliction  
Can begin in a hurry  
Basil, Dawson, and Ratigan  
Turned a lot of kids furry

8\. Holmes and Watson in the closet?  
There isn't any room  
Already full of schemers, cheaters,  
and Russian Nihilists of doom


End file.
